ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Order
The Sith Order are an organization and order comprised of dark side Force-users in the DIT-Star Wars Universe. The first Sith were once Jedi before they turned evil and embraced their inner darkness. Background The Sith Lords dedicate themselves to the dark side of the Force which is accessed through negative, uncontrolled or aggressive emotions and feelings, such as fear, pain, anger, hatred, envy, rage, greed, intense desire, despair, craving, lust, desperation, and unrestrained passions. Using any of these emotions while being a Force-user and thereby using the Force, would cause the dark side to enhance these emotions beyond the control of the individual, sometimes to the point of mental or emotional instability. It could warp the personality of the individual into a more evil one and turn them to the dark side. Organization The Sith members, are known by the ranks of Sith apprentice, Sith Lord and Sith Master, traditionally use the title Darth before their Sith name. The Sith are the archenemies of the Jedi and like them, their main weapon is the lightsaber, only with all of these having a red kyber or synthetic crystal and blade. They only exist two at a time; a master and an apprentice, due to Darth Bane's establishment of the Rule of Two. Unlike the Jedi, the the Sith are not bound to a code of ethics, morality, principles and justice; as a result, they are far more cold, cruel, brutal and ruthless than their archenemies. Despite this, some Sith like Darth Vader are known to have a sense of morals, honor and principles. The ultimate goal of the Sith is to conquer and rule the galaxy. The members of the Sith, who have the rank of Sith Lord or Sith Master, are addressed as "Lord" or "Master"; before being addressed by their Sith names. Powers and Equipment *'The Force:' The Sith are skilled in the ways of the Force; particularly the dark side of the Force. *'Lightsabers:' All Sith are armed with red-bladed lightsabers of any style and type depending on the wielder's preferences. Most Sith were accomplished duelists with varying degrees of skill and were often a match for their Jedi counterparts. *'Sith robes:' Sith robes are black colored uniforms worn by the members of the Sith Order (Sith apprentice, Sith Lord and Sith Master alike) although similar to the clothing worn by the members of the Jedi Order, Sith robes are in fact much more personalized to the wearer than its Jedi counterparts; Sith robes are an integral part of their identity. Most Sith are most easily recognized by their distinctive garb and often used this to further intimidate or impress their opponents and allies alike. Rule of Two The Rule of Two is a Sith philosophy created by Darth Bane; that only two Sith can exist at any given time; the Dark Lord of the Sith to embody power, and the apprentice to crave it. Bane created the Rule of Two so the Sith could operate in secret, using subterfuge to plot their revenge against the Jedi. For a thousand years, the Sith would remain in hiding until the time was right to reveal themselves. Sith ranks *'Sith apprentice:' Sith apprentice is a rank granted to an individual (and on occasion, a child) who have been chosen by a Sith Lord or Sith Master to be their apprentice. They are known to take on their own apprentice(s) in an effort to overthrow their mentor(s); however, after Darth Bane established the Rule of Two, there can only be one Sith apprentice and Sith Master at any given time. *'Sith Lord:' Sith Lord is a rank granted to Sith apprentices who have become considerable powerful in the dark side of the Force, and skilled lightsaber combat; however, after Darth Bane established the Rule of Two, there can only be one Sith Lord and Sith Master at any given time. *'Sith Master:' Sith Master is a rank granted to a few Sith Lords, depending on their experience, intelligence, wisdom, mastery of the Force, skills in lightsaber combat or they had successfully killed their former mentor(s) who had the rank of Sith Master; however, after Darth Bane established the Rule of Two, there can only be one Sith Master at any given time. Sith titles *'Darth:' All members of the Sith Order are addressed by the title of Darth, before they are addressed by their Sith names. *'Sith:' Sith is a title that is granted to individuals (Sith apprentice, Sith Lord and Sith Master alike) who are members of the Sith Order. *'Dark Lord of the Sith:' Dark Lord of the Sith is a title that is granted to a Sith Master who is the elected leader of Sith Order and head of the Dark Council, it is usually granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Sith Order; however, after Darth Bane established the Rule of Two, there can only be two Dark Lords of the Sith at a given time, a Sith Master and a Sith apprentice. The Sith Master is the true Dark Lord of the Sith who trains and passes on the knowledge to the Sith apprentice, the new Dark Lord of the Sith. For an apprentice to gain the rank of Sith Master and become the true Dark Lord they must ether kill their mentor once their training is complete or wait for their master to die. History Formation Sometime after the end of the Hundred-Year Darkness, the Sith Order was created by a rogue Jedi after he was exiled from the Jedi Order, by the Jedi High Council; for his beliefs that the true potential of the Jedi involved tapping into the dark side of the Force (prior to his expulsion from the Jedi Order, this male Jedi was secretly studying the forbidden teachings of the Dark side of the Force, something that the Jedi High Council were completely unaware of; until after he established the Sith Order) the Dark Jedi gained a number of followers, and their actions led to the formation of the Sith Empire. Contesting the Jedi Order For thousands of years, the Sith have been the eternal enemy of the Jedi since the formation of there organization, as well as the fact they have tried to conquer and rule the galaxy. Like the Jedi, the Sith used kyber crystals to power their lightsabers, however, as revealed by Palpatine, the main tradition of obtaining lightsaber crystals was to steal one from a Jedi the Sith Lord had slain and corrupt it with the dark side of the Force, turning it red; a technique referred to as "making the crystal bleed". As the Sith Order became more and more powerful, they had built many Sith Temples throughout the galaxy over the years to serve as Sith academies to train new generations of Sith Lords across the galaxy; such as the Malachor Sith Temple, considered to be the very first according to historians among their ranks, the Mustafar Sith Temple and the famous Moraband Sith Temple, in a location known as the Valley of the Dark Lords, which served as their headquarters. At one point thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin, a female Dark Lord of the Sith constructed another Sith Temple on the planet of Malachor, which harbored a superweapon capable of destroying all life. The Jedi, in retaliation, launched an assault on Malachor but were utterly wiped out after the weapon activated, turning them all to stone. The Rule of Two For thousands of years the Sith continued to gain dominance throughout the galaxy, but their empire ultimately fell due to infighting between the various Sith Lords and their respective factions, the only survivor of this strife was Darth Bane, who created the rule of two. The Sith Order were believed to have been entirely wiped out by the Jedi Order, however, unknown to the Jedi and the people of the galaxy, Bane, utilizing his new philosophy, used the rule of two to rebuild the Sith. Bane's Sith philosophy stated that only two Sith can exist at any given time; so the Sith could operate in secret, using subterfuge to plot their revenge against the Jedi, eventually, Bane was killed by the Jedi (when they learned of his survival and his new Sith philosophy) but unbeknownst to them, Bane had secretly taken an apprentice and by letting himself be killed, had drawn the Jedi's attention away from the Sith, leading them to think that the Sith Order had been destroyed for good, for a thousand years, the Sith would remain in hiding until the time was right to reveal themselves. Their hiding in the shadows was inadvertently aided by the actions of the Jedi, who purged all the knowledge of the Sith they found from the galaxy, leaving them completely unprepared for the Sith's eventual return which only helped the Sith Order to become stronger and more powerful than ever before. Because they had to remain in hiding until the time was right to reveal themselves to the people of the galaxy and the Jedi, to avoid drawing unwanted attention to themselves, the Sith started using synthetic kyber crystals (artificially created kyber crystals); giving them slightly stronger and more powerful lightsaber blades than the ones that are powered by natural kyber crystals. Resurfacing After thousands of years, the Sith resurfaced on the galaxy, though no one initially knew they were in fact the Sith returned. Notable Sith *Darth Bane *Darth Bane's apprentice *Darth Mutialatus *Darth Vadermort *Darth Tenebrous External links * Category:Ronald Potter Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Character groups Category:Clergy Category:Villains Category:Across the Portal Category:Armies Category:Organizations Category:Sith Category:Non-D.I.T.